Rising From the Ashes
by panzycake
Summary: Phoenix is a seemingly normal teenage girl living in a not so normal world. The foster system is a tough life for any girl, but it might just be a little worse for a Shadowhunter. After her mother gave her up for adoption to hide her from the Clave and the Mortal War, Phoenix must navigate through life alone, and fight her own battles with the blood of the Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Hart swerved fluently through the crowed that had formed around the base of the stage at Lucky's. Her band had just finished a set, just like every Tuesday and Thursday night, and Phoenix was carrying her glass back to the bar to be refilled with the free drinks the band was promised whenever they played. Her average 5'5' frame made it easy for Phoenix to duck under and past the swaying bodies of people hopelessly trying to dance around her and within minutes she was on top of one the stoles surrounding the bar. "Hey Slim Jim," she yelled toward the bartender, a six foot seven giant that clearly weighed more than anything that could be considered "slim", "top me off?". He raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed her glass.

"Taking it easy tonight, Nix?" he said referring to the fact that she was only drinking diet soda instead of her usually Jack and Coke.

"One, I take it easy every night. A Jack and Coke barely has anything in it and I leave here with the ability to pass any sobriety test you're willing to administer." Phoenix said with a mock sense of hurt and humiliation, "and two, I have a calculus test tomorrow that I can't screw up."

Grabbing her glass with a flourish she could feel ol' Slim Jim rolling his eyes behind her. No one at Lucky's ever-questioned Phoenix's age and no one really cared enough to ask. Although she was a senior in high school and only about to turn eighteen in a month, she looked like she was twenty-two. Something about her confidence and beauty made the truth easy to shove under a rug. She was tall enough without towering over people and small enough to be considered petite when she found necessary. She had long, wavy blonde hair that landed about three quarters of the way down her back. She recently dyed the last three inches of her hair a teal that resembled the colors of a peacock. She had sharp blue-green eyes that if you looked too closely you would be left thinking that looks, could in fact, kill. But with her slight nose and pouty lips, you thought those looks sent you to heaven. She wasn't super-model thin, but she had the curves in the right places. Phoenix swayed with the music as she made her way to back door of the bar to grab a quick smoke before packing up the rest of the band equipment and heading home.

Lucky's was a whole in the wall located in Ollney ville Providence, Rhode Island shoved between a brick alley and a 24-hour dry-cleaners. Ollney ville is far from a nice neighborhood and as Phoenix opened the door she was met by the usually sounds a neighborhood that was more hood than neighbor. As she took a few steps further into the heart of the alley Phoenix grabbed her cigarette and lighter from the front pocket of her flannel. When she finally caught the flame she realized she wasn't alone in the alley. _Not again_, she thought.

"Hey there, Nixxy", said a slithering voice just behind her right shoulder. It was Oliver, of course it was Oliver. Oliver had recently become a regular at Lucky's Bar every Tuesday and Thursday night shortly after Phoenix's band got the gig. He kept a close eye on Phoenix and showed a particular interest, but her band mates were always there to cock block the poor fellow. The fact that he had decided to call her "Nixxy" made her cringe. No one ever called her that and why would they. It was a hideous rendition of her name and she much preferred simply Nix. "Great show…" he began to say with a lisp, but as soon as he moved his hand toward Phoenix's shoulder she was in full motion. With one fluid motion Phoenix side swept his legs out from under him and pushed his face toward the ground.

She had him pinned for barely a second when she heard, "Seriously Nix, again?", come from the door behind her. This clearly was not the first time someone had approached her in a dark alley or tried to make a move on her. Any incident of the sort played out much like this: the guy bruised or bleeding. Phoenix left no prisoners when it came to things like this. She knew she was pretty and she demanded to be respected. She hated being look at like an object or a toy to be won and no man was found innocent in such occurrence, even poor defenseless Oliver who was now hyperventilating on the ground. As Phoenix held him there she could have sworn she heard him sob a little in fear.

"He called me _Nixxy_" she said through barred teeth.

"Yes, and I still say you should come with a warning label. Something that says DO NOT TOUCH or CAUTION, or better yet HAZARD. I personally will pitch in for flashing lights and a siren", said Connor, Phoenix's band mate who was now coming down the steps into the alley, "now let the poor kid free before you disturb him physically, mentally, AND emotionally."

Connor had become one of Phoenix's best friends like all the members of the band. But Connor was more cautious and understanding with Phoenix. He knew she was hot headed and was one of the only people who could talk her down in times like these. He was also gay which allowed them to become closer while the rest of their band mates tried to hit on her when she first joined.

"Fine" Phoenix said with a sigh lifting herself up off the ground. Oliver slowly stumbled to his feet afraid that Phoenix would pounce again.

"Come on Nix, we still have to load the truck…", Connor began to say as the rest of the band began tumbling out the back door.

"Looks like crouching tiger's last victim got away unscratched. Lucky him." Nick, the bass player of their rag tag team said as Oliver scurried by him, "I swear Nix, you have to be like half feline or something. Its awesome!"

Phoenix only half smiled at the comment. It wasn't the first time the guys joked with her about being part superman, but Phoenix knew something they didn't: they were partly right. Phoenix may not be half feline, or half superman, but she was in fact half something. She was Nephilim, she was half angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix climbed the two flights of stairs to her apartment taking the two at time without loosing her breath or feeling strain in her muscles. This was a major perk of the angel blood running through her veins and she loved it. She never got out of breath or tired during a show. As the main vocalist in her band she could hold the longest note out of anyone else and she never broke a sweat during their shows. She also learned early in life that she was faster and better coordinated than others. As a child of the foster system she easily stood her ground among the other kids around her. As she slowly crept through the door of the shabby apartment she heard her foster dad, or as she referred to him, foster keeper snoring on the couch. The TV was tuned to ESPN and the end of the highlights for some football game was playing now. He didn't even stir as she walked past him and down the hall way towards the bedrooms. There were three other foster kids living in the apartment along with the keepers, Mary and Tobias. Mary was as sweet as you could be under the circumstances. She fed and clothed us and made sure we had the necessities, but she didn't really care about the kids. Sometimes Phoenix was convinced that Tobias thought the kids were just live in maids at his beck and call. He often ordered them to cook and clean and he was never against a hard smack to get a message across. Phoenix knew it was a kind of male dominance thing, like a dog that marks its territory. Even after Phoenix knew what she was and what she was capable of, she remained silent and did what she was told, mainly to make sure the little ones were safe from Tobias' wrath.

Lucy, Jack, and Toby were the other foster kids living in the three bedroom two bath apartment. Phoenix shared a room with little Lucy, a six year old with fair curly hair and freckles. Over the past two years with her Phoenix had become very attached to Lucy. She was like the little sister she never had, and she needed to protect her. Jack and Toby had a similar relationship. They shared the room across the hall and Phoenix often heard Jack disciplining as well as comforting Toby. Unlike Phoenix though, Jack was only twelve and had a few more years left in the system. Phoenix, who was about to turn eighteen, decided long ago that once she was eighteen she was out. She often worried what would happen once she left the other three kids to fend for themselves, but every time she began to feel guilty she would remember that Jack would thirteen soon, the same age she was when she started acting like the adult they needed.

Shortly after Phoenix turning thirteen her therapist/social worker gave her the letter that changed her life. Dr. Lynda was the closest this Phoenix had to a parent figure in her life. Because she was a child in foster care she had been assigned to a therapist/ social worker to help cope with the lifestyle. Most kids were given the choice to continue seeing their therapist/ social worker, but once Phoenix found out Dr. Lynda was a Warlock she continued seeing her once a month to date. Phoenix remembered that day, shortly after her thirteenth birthday, when Dr. Lynda picked her up from school just as she always did on the 30th of each month.

"Hey, sweetie!" Dr. Lynda exclaimed as Phoenix got in the car, "Happy birthday! I tried to call but I couldn't get through, did you have a nice day?". Dr. Lynda had a raspy sort of voice that Phoenix found comforting. It was almost like a smoker's voice but not so deep.

"It was alright," Phoenix said lightly. Her birthday was like any other. Mary made her pancakes and bought her a new outfit to add to the small closet she already had. At that moment Phoenix was debating telling Dr. Lynda about her decision to stop seeing her and decided to wait until after the visit. That way she could just say it on her way out and run without and explanation. Phoenix simply thought she was getting too old for this and wanted to take care of herself.

"Well then," Dr. Lynda said, "I was thinking we could go to my office for a bit, I have your birthday present there, then when could get lunch?"

"Fine by me," Phoenix said curtly.

They rode the rest of the way in pretty much the same manner. Dr. Lynda asking questions and Phoenix giving short, one worded answers. Finally about fifteen minutes later they pulled into the parking garage of The Behavioral Center of RI. The actual building was kind of beautiful, in an antique sort of way. You could tell it was built a long time ago with columns and arches all along the front of the brick building. The only thing making it modern was the giant parking garage attached to it. Once they made their way down the twisting and turning corridors and finally into Dr. Lynda's office, Phoenix took her usual seat across from the desk.

"Well," Dr. Lynda said once they were settled, "I have something that belong to you." She pulled out a small wooden box from underneath her desk and placed it on top of it.

"What is it?" Phoenix said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, it was something your mother left with me, your birth mother." At the sound of "birth mother" Phoenix's ears perked a little.

"Yea? What does she want to say? Except of course 'peace out'."

"Why don't you find out?" Dr. Lynda said pushing the box toward Phoenix.

Inside the box were a two small items: a necklace with a gold angel hanging from it, and ring with what looked like small towers of a castle engraved along it. Underneath these two items was a letter. Phoenix tore at it to open it and began to read the perfect calligraphy:

_My Dearest Daughter Phoenix,_

_I understand that you may have mixed feelings about me; hatred, hurt, anger, sadness, confusion, and maybe if I am lucky hope; but there is one thing that I want you to know: I have loved you since the day you were born and not a day goes by that I do not miss you. There are many things throughout this world that have separated us and force us to live apart from each other. The main thing I want you to understand from this letter is that you are special, and you are not alone._

_Today I am writing this letter to you in hopes that Dr. Lynda will give it to you once she believes you are ready. If that is case I know I am proud of the woman you have become. As you mature I am sure you have noticed that you are not like everyone else. You are faster, smarted, and stronger than most of the children around you. That is because you have the blood of the angel within you my daughter._

_There are a few things you must know to understand what this means, for one: All the stories you were told are true. There is evil in this world Phoenix, and the Angels have bestowed upon us a gift to conquer this evil: the Nephilim or Shadowhunter, a race of demon hunters, the product of human and angel blood. Something else that you must know is that I am not a Shadowhunter, but your father was. In this box you will find a ring, this ring belonged to father. He was a great Shadowhunter and I loved him dearly. But once again there are things beyond us that do not allow us to be together._

_The year you were born, 1996, was the beginning of what has become known as the mortal war. During this dark time Downworlders, what you know as werewolves, vampires, and warlocks, were being mercilessly persecuted by a group of Shadowhunters know as The Circle. They believed that Downworlders were beneath them, and should be in a way put down. The problem was that I am a Downworlder. I am a Warlock. There has been great loss throughout this war and as of now it is not nearly over. But you must understand the Nephilim are a good people. They have saved me more than I can remember. Maybe by the time you read this the war will be over and Downworlders will like in peace again. Or maybe the war is over and Downworlders will never be safe again. Either way it was not a life I wanted for you. Your father was killed by these people for having a relationship with a Downworlder, even his own brother turned on him. Sometimes reason cannot be met._

_After you were born you were given the birth-rights all shadow hunters are given to protect themselves as infants. I gave you to Dr. Lynda in hopes she could hide you from the Clave and the Circle. She most likely erased any memories you had of the shadow world to let you live a normal life. I promise I have kept an eye on you and have been in constant contact with Dr. Lynda about your well-being. Now I must leave again with Dr. Lynda to decide your future. Remember I love and miss you._

_Your Loving Mother;_

_Tessa Gray_

_P.S. if you so choose to live the life of Shadowhunter, go to the Institute and show them your father's ring, they are bound by law to help you_

Phoenix could feel the warmth of the tear that had escaped her eyes as she read and reread the letter. It had left her with more questions than before. What was I? Who was I? What the h*** was a Shadowhunter? What did any of this have to do with Dr. Lynda? Where was her mother now? Was she still alive? Is the war over? Dr. Lynda took each question that Phoenix had and answered as patiently as she could. Phoenix left that day with her mother's necklace, her father's ring, and a copy of the Shadowhunters Codex (which apparently would explain everything).

For the next four years Dr. Lynda had been teaching Phoenix a crash course in the Shadow World. They often talked about history and what her parents were like, but sometimes Dr. Lynda would teach her how to fight. Dr. Lynda told Phoenix that soon people from the Clave would begin to look for her. The war was long over and ended in favor of Downworlders. If Phoenix so wanted she was free to fight as a Nephilim and live amongst the Shadow World. There was a growing shortage of Shadowhunters and they were becoming desperate. Dr. Lynda feared that someone had revealed the secret of Phoenix's birth and that someone from the clave will want to find her. Phoenix wanted to fight, but she wanted to fight the Nephilim, the people who kept her from her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /spanPhoenix woke up that morning to the feeling of Lucy's hair brushing across her style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanThe younger girl was straddling Phoenix the way she did every Saturday morning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"I just wanted to see if you were up!" Lucy said in an all too awake voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"I am now," Phoenix said in more of a style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanSaturday mornings were meant for chores according to the style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanThe dishes got cleaned, the laundry got folded, and the rest of house got cleaned from ceiling to style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanLuckily, the apartment was small so such cleaning only took about three hours in style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanIt was eight-thirty now, the same time Lucy woke Phoenix up every Saturday, so by one o'clock she would be ready when Connor picked her up for band style="mso-spacerun:yes" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /spanPhoenix rolled from her bed in one motion and pointed towards Lucy's so the younger girl would strip the sheets of her own bed as Phoenix did the style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanSaturdays were always the style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanLucy never started chores before Phoenix woke up and didn't step out of the room until the older girl was style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanLucy had become Phoenix's style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanPhoenix didn't mind, and was actually grateful to be given the opportunity to show her how to take care of the apartment and boys when she left. The girls began a pile of sheets and pillowcases at the end of the hallway where Mary had already put her own sheets before she left for work at five that style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanPhoenix then walked over to the door to the boys' room, knocking loudly as she opened the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:  
Apple Chancery"span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /span"Goooodd Morrnningg Vieetttnamm!" she said as she swung the door open. The chorus of "hmphs" that followed confirmed that her greeting had woken both style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanNow she just had to get them out of style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanShe began stripping the beds with the boys still in them in an attempt to surprise and disturb them. span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:  
Apple Chancery""Lets go! Saturday!" she yelled as she pulled the pillow from under Toby's head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:  
Apple Chancery""Time?" Jack said rolling out of his style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanThe twelve year old had begun taking steps to be more of a leader figure for the younger ones knowing Phoenix would be leaving style="mso-spacerun:yes" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:  
Apple Chancery""Eight thirty-seven," Lucy said from the hallway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:  
Apple Chancery""Nix, I'll grab the laundry while you get style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanLast week I didn't cook the eggs all the way through, Tobias wasn't too happy about that and I'm pretty sure that could kill someone."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:  
Apple Chancery""It was disgusting!" Toby said from the corner and Lucy nodded with wide eyes in the hallway./span /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:  
Apple Chancery""Well raw eggs wont kill you, maybe make you incredibly sick, but not style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanYou'll do better next time, kid." Phoenix said ruffling the boy's style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanThe week before Phoenix pulled a double shift at Tony's, the pizza joint she worked style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanShe came home late, exhausted, and smelling like burnt style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanShe was still dead to the world when Jack came in their room that morning to collect Lucy at eight style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanWhen she woke up at nine thirty she was more the pleasantly surprised to see the chores were almost half done with Jack as the style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanShe had warm sense of pride toward all the kids, even if they couldn't style="mso-spacerun:yes" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:  
Apple Chancery" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:  
Apple Chancery"By twelve thirty the chores were done, Tobias watered and feed, and Phoenix showered and waiting for the text that said Connor was down style="mso-spacerun:yes" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"And where are you going?" Tobias asked from the couch as Phoenix walked by with one shoe in her hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"The same place I go every Saturday at one, band practice." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"Chores down?"span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanHe asked not bothering to look around to check himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"Aren't they always?" she said with obvious bitterness in her tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"Hey! Don't get all PMS-y with me! I give you food and shelter from the goodness of my heart!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"And I am eternally style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanNow where is my other boot." She said mostly to herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"It's not my fault your mommy didn't want ya'.span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanAnd honestly I don't blame her you little punk.."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"Don't you ever talk about my mother!" Phoenix yelled from across the living style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanNow she was mad and she knew she was capable of inflicting bodily harm if he kept talking like this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /span"Still thinking she gonna come back for ya' huh? Little orphan Annie." He said laughing to him self./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family:Apple Chancery"span style="mso-tab-count:1" /spanPhoenix was breathing deeply now and about ready to pounce as Nick would style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanPhoenix did all she could not to throw a punch or two in Tobias's style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanShe knew she would get in a lot of trouble if she ever did anything like that and Tobias was now able to press charges against style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanOne punch could lead to getting arrested and far style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanAfter learning all she knew about the Shadow World she had a new found respect for her style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanAnd looking at Tobias laughing at her was like kicking a puppy when it was already down, but Phoenix was no puppy and she was about to kick right back when she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. "emDownstairs/em" it style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanemThank God/em Phoenix thought to herself./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Nix," Connor said as Phoenix finally emerged from the door.

"Sorry, you know what Saturdays are like around here" Phoenix explained as she climbed into Connor's beat-up 96' Camry. Phoenix laughed to herself as she thought of the hundred other 96' Camrys that are parked in the school parking lot everyday. It was the classic first car for every high school student. The car ride to their friend Rolland's house was quit as usual. Phoenix and Connor were the type of friends where you didn't need to talk to each other to fill every silence; they just liked having each other around.

Rolland lived in a more suburban area in a house that could fit four of Phoenix's small apartments. It had a two-car garage where the band was allowed to play as long as they kept the door closed so none of the neighbors would complain. This rule was unnecessary because they also lived in neighborhood where house were about an acre away from each other. Phoenix and Connor approached the second bay of the garage and knocked three times, as was custom to be allowed inside. The door was then opened half way for them to bend under to get inside.

"Hey guys," Rolland said as they enter the garage, "finally! We have to figure out what we are going to play Tuesday." Rolland was what other girls would consider cute. He was tall and thin, but completely made of muscle. Looking at him you'd think he was a swimmer, but it was all from playing the drums. He was talented. But even though the band was successful enough to try and pursue their dream of being a legit rock band, it wasn't any of their dreams. Rolland, although a devoted drummer, was signed up to take early college courses in Writing before traveling to UMASS in the fall where he would undoubtedly write an award-winning novel. Nick, the bass player, really looked like meathead. He was huge and strong with blonde hair and dark eyes. But even though he looked like dumb joke, he was actually a pretty artistic soul. He was going to RISD in two years, like Phoenix he was still a junior. Connor was undoubtedly the smartest. He was starting school at Brown next year in the pre-med program. Although Phoenix would miss him at school she knew Brown was only five minutes from her house. They band was a way for a few of the schools loners to unite and do something that they might be remembered for in high school. They never thought they would be playing at a bar twice a week. They rarely wrote their own songs and just played covers for the majority of their sets. They played songs by wide range of artist including Bon Iver, U2, and Lana Del Rey. Their Indie/ alternative sound was actually well received in the area.

On Tuesday night Phoenix showed up to Lucky's in her usual get up: ripped jean sorts, band tshirt (today it was Bob Dylan), a plaid flannel shit, and Moto boots. Her hair was down and her eyes dark with eyeliner and red lips. It was a good makeup day she thought to her self. The band was unloading Rolland's truck and they were going over the set list.

"Okay, so open with some Lana, then move into Bon Iver," Nick was saying. He wasn't a fan of either, but their covers were well received.

"Let's throw in Can't Help Falling In Love With You," Phoenix recommended. It had become her favorite song and she loved to sing it.

"I don't know," Connor said cautiously, "Last week the crowd was into the louder stuff, we should see how they are and then decide from there."

"Agreed." Rolland said for the finally consensus .

About an hour later Phoenix stepped up to the mick with her usual feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Even though she had done this numerous time before she was still nervous. _I'm pretty sure there's a rune for this._ She said to her self and laughed a little. She turned her head toward Rolland and gave him a quick nod to say she was ready. The music started, an upbeat version of "Summer Time Sadness", and Phoenix surveyed the crowd. There were mainly the usuals. A few middle aged regulars populating the bar and local college students at the tables. Phoenix wasn't the only one who never got carded. But someone new did catch her eye. There were actually two of them, dressed in black from head to toe. They seemed to be walking back and forth in the back of the bar without catching anyone else's attention but hers. _Shit_ she said to herself _Shadowhunters_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude, we don't even know what she looks like. How the hell are we supposed to find her?" Michael's parabatai, Jonathan said as they enter the dive bar known as Lucky's. Michael knew there was a very small possibility that they would actually find the girl tonight, the first night they began their search. About three weeks ago when the boys were both over the age of eighteen they were given the job that almost every Shadowhunter was given at that age: recruitment. After the consequences of the Mortal War and the death of so many Shadowhunters, the Clave had become desperate. It was now a priority to find "wayward" Shadowhunters and those who grew up out side of the Clave, and try to convince them to return. The world needed Shadowhunters, without them demons would roam free and humanity would perish.

"Calm yourself," Michael said to Jonathan. Michael was the calming force to Jonathan's world wind of a personality. Jonathan was pacing back and forth in front of the bar at moment practically jumping out of his skin, while Michael stood at the end of the bar taking everything in.

The two boys couldn't be any more different, but they were the best of friends. They grew up together and had been inseparable since birth, so when they decided to become parabatai it was no surprise. Both boys lived with their families in New York City and would meet with a tutor daily at the Institute for lessons. Their parents had been familiar with each other growing up as well and they all attended the same school in Idris, but during the war they decided to relocate to the City and help matters there. Not many families decided to leave Idris so the boys became their only companions. Now, eighteen years later they were still by each other's side.

Michael often recalled the times when he would have to calm Jonathan down during training. Jonathan always got too excited when it came to demon slaying. Jonathan's hyperactive self would always be the first to try a new weapon, and Michael was often the one applying Iratze and lecturing about the importance of patience and practice. Michael laughed to himself as he Jonathan pace.

"Quit your laughing we are supposed to be working here!" Jonathan said as he passed Michael for the third time.

"I'm getting a feel for the situation, something we were taught to do while you were busy taking multiple bathroom breaks." Michael remarked with sarcasm.

"Hey, don't mock my overactive bladder that is highly induced by long boring lectures given by boring old men." Jonathan said on his next lap.

"Well that boring old man is a well trained high class Shadowhunter who deserves our respect"

"Oh Michael, always living up to the name of God's favorite Angel. Grow a pair and live a little!"

"Don't start mister 'I'm named after the first ever Shadowhunter'" the boys had begun regularly mocking each other's name. They had a lot to live up to. Every night the boys were told bedtime stories about the people they were named after. Michael heard the story of the heroic Angel hand picked by God to end the apocalypse and save the human race wielding his mighty sword. And Jonathan couldn't keep count of the number of time he was told about the Angel giving the Mortal Instruments to Jonathan Shadowhunter. As children it was cool and empowering, now it was just annoying.

"Whatever," Jonathan started "I don't think anyone here can even see us so there's no way that this is some lost Shadowhunter club."

"Why would there even be a lost Shadowhunters club you idiot? That's not what we are looking for, we are looking for one girl about seventeen. Why the hell would some kid find some afterschool club for Shadowhunters? Why would that even exist?" Michael knew finding the girl would take time unlike Jonathon who demanded results.

"I don't know dude! What else would she be doing with her life? Monti said that by now she would know what she was, that someone would have had to tell her she was a Shadowhunter. If she knew she was Shadowhunter why the hell would she stay in this mundane world? Its so boring." Monti was their mentor in their new assignment. He guided the boys on how to approach the target and fed them information on where they would be or what they would look like. Monti hadn't found much on this chic except for the fact that she was a chic and was seen here sometimes.

Michael rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the stage. The band was just getting settled and Michael thought to himself _this ought to be good_ sarcastically. But then she caught his eye. She was slight, but muscular and she was looking right at him, right through his rune_. It's her_.

Jonathan noticed Michael stiffen and looked up at the stage as well, "Dude," was all he said. And just then the girl made a run for it.

"Damn right she knows!" and at that the boys were in full motion running toward the door after her.


End file.
